


Just The Way You Are

by SoftballIsAllINeed



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop!Alec, Doctor!Magnus, Engagement, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, alec gets hurt, magnus makes him feel better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftballIsAllINeed/pseuds/SoftballIsAllINeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where there are no demons, Downworlders, or Shadowhunters.</p><p>Alec Lightwood was on patrol with his brother and partner when they get a call about a drunk driver, through these events Alec finds himself at the hospital speaking with one flamboyant doctor.</p><p>“Alexander, Alexander Lightwood.” “Well, Alexander, I’m Magnus Bane, it’s nice to meet you.” “Would you like to go out sometime? Maybe get a coffee?” “I would like that.” “Duty calls.” “Got yourself a hot date?” Jace says startling Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

Alec and Magnus first met when they were both working. Alec and his partner, Jace, were on patrol when they got a call of an assumed drunk driver, just as they were about to pull the car over, the driver crashed into another vehicle. There was a massive rush with reports and ambulances, the two decided that Jace would go with the other driver in one ambulance, while Alec went with the drunk driver in the other ambulance, not knowing he is going to meet his future fiancé. When they arrived Alec’s eyes first went straight to a doctor who came rushing out, he was gorgeous beyond belief, the man wore a blue dress shirt, with a black tie, nice dress pants, and a white coat. His eye’s, Alec had no words, they were a mixture of yellow and green, almost cat like, and eyeliner that was to the point of perfection. “What have we got?” the man asks, at this point Jace arrives with the victim and Jace notices who Alec is staring at and gives him a little shove. “What?” Alec says looking at his brother, “Could you be anymore gay right now? Come on we’re working!” Jace laughs while putting his hat on as Alec does the same, “I’m just looking around.” Alec said defending himself, “So you weren’t checking out that doctor?” Jace asks and Alec stays quiet, Jace laughs and they rush after the doctors.

By the end of the night Alec and Jace had stayed to wait for the doctor's okay to question the driver, “Ah, here comes the guy you were checking out.” Jace jokes and Alec gives him the death glare. “Here is a full scale of your driver’s charts, his intoxication almost to 0.10%.” The doctor says to them, but looking at Alec, “I’m going to go get a coffee, want anything, Alec?” Jace says, finding an excuse to leave and Alec shakes his head. “Alec? Is that short for something?” the handsome doctor in front of Alec asks, “Alexander, Alexander Lightwood.” he say, “Well, Alexander, I’m Magnus Bane, it’s nice to meet you.” he says. “Would you like to go out sometime? Maybe get a coffee?” Alec asks nervous, “I would like that.” Magnus says with a smile, and to ruin the moment Magnus is called back to work, “Duty calls.” he says handing Alec his card and walking off. “Got yourself a hot date?” Jace says startling Alec.

After their coffee date, Magnus and Alec got to know each other better and soon were living together, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. Then came the day Magnus would commemorate forever. “Alexander, could you please tell me what is going on? I’m in the middle of a work day.” Magnus complained as Alec dragged him to the middle of the sitting area in the emergency section of the hospital, “So am I, which is why I’m doing this.” Alec said getting down on one knee. “Magnus Bane, it wasn’t long ago when we stood here together for the first time, we have been together for some time now, we have an amazing son together, and I’m not ashamed to say that, I love you, Magnus Bane. I want to be with you until I die, so will you marry me?” Alec asked, Magnus was on the verge of tears and nodded his head, “Yes, a million times, yes.” he said and Alec stood placing the ring on Magnus’ finger as his co-workers and patients cheered.

 

That brings us to the present day, Alec and Jace were on patrol when they heard of a bank robbery nearby. Alec and Jace sped off to the location where three other police cars were, just as they arrived the robber was walking out with a hostage and a gun pointed at the girl’s head, “Drop the weapon and let the girl go!” Alec shouted just as he said those words the robber shot at Alec and he fell to the pavement. “ALEC!” Jace shouted to his brother, his partner, his best friend, the other cops handled the robber as Jace ran towards Alec and looked at his bloody neck, either the robber was a good shot or he just got lucky. Jace put pressure on the wound just as the ambulances get there.

At the hospital they are just getting word of the shooting and Magnus is about to suit up when the Chief Physician stops him, “You will not be taking this one, Bane.” he says to him, “Doctor Garroway will take this one.” Magnus just stares and looks at him, “May I ask why not?” Magnus asked his superior, “I believe you’re too close to this case.” he says. Just then the doors burst open and a gurney rolls by and he sees the love of his life lying there looking almost lifeless, “Alec!” he screams and tries to run to his side, but is stopped by Jace and his work friends. Luke walks past Magnus and looks at him, “I’ll take care of him.” he says and rushes into the E.R.


End file.
